


Rebel for Debauchery

by darkenedjustice



Category: Fall Out Boy, Rock Band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedjustice/pseuds/darkenedjustice
Summary: This is a Commission made by a lovely girl for her best friend.Isabella and her friends are becoming rock stars. Isabella falls hard for Pete Wentz. Hopefully Pete can stop this rising fame from destroying her.





	1. Headliners

The crowd was in uproar. Isabella took a deep breath and took it all in. The screaming fans, the smell of sweat, the pure electricity that hung in the air. Sadly she wasn’t at the center of it all. Isabella stood at the snack table backstage as the concerts main band said their goodbyes to the crowd. Panic! at the Disco walked backstage waving to their fans. She took a swig of water as the guys walked over and grabbed waters. They were all out of breath and chatting. It had been a fantastic show, the girls had stood in the wings and watched the other band rock out. Mia bumped elbows with Isabella. 

“Do you think they would mind if we talked to them? I wanted to ask about their amplifi-” her sentence trailed off as Ryan Ross caught their eyes and pushed his way past his buddys. He stopped right in front of the girls. He looked a bit goofy in his vest (as did the rest of them). He smiled,

“Hey you guys were the Headliners for the show, right? You guys rocked!” The other guys followed in suit. Brendon shook hands with Isabelle and Mia and started to introduce everyone. 

“Mia, you slayed that guitar solo! Seriously we should collab sometime”. Mia grinned and grabbed a notebook out of her pocket. 

“That would be awesome! I actually wanted to ask you about that one riff in your second song”. The boys were filled with adrenaline and very chatty. Gabby was sitting in a chair off to the side. Seeing the activity she started to walk over but was intercepted by Brent Wilson. 

“Hi. You’re the headliner’s drummer right? You were great out there!” 

“Thanks! You guys killed tonight!” He grinned and paused for a second before sticking out his hand. 

“Oh, I’m Brent by the way.” She smiled at his awkwardness and shook his hand. 

“I’m Gabby”. The two talked away from the the rest of the group for a while before Brendon was calling Brent to leave. As bands parted ways Gabby grabbed Isabella’s arm.

“Oh my god guys, guess what!” The two didn’t get to answer before Gabby squealed. “Brent invited us to the after party”! Mia laughed.

“Is that what you two were talking about”? The girls walked out the back doors to their van. Gabby practically sparkled. 

“I mean this is big! This shows that we’re moving up! The more we mingle with other bands the more opportunities we have to get signed to more shows.” Mia shared a look with Izabella.

“Well then we have even better news for you… please don’t explode”. The girls climbed in the van. “Panic’s going to talk to their manager about a collab”. Gabby slapped the back of Isabella’s seat repeatedly.

“OH MY GOD! This is so great you guys! This our big start! Everything is coming together.” Isabella started the ignition and laughed. 

“This seems like a cause for celebration. So where am I heading and did he say there would be alcohol”?

\--------------------------------------------

They pulled up to an obscure building with very little lighting. Not a single person was outside. The girls got out and walked up to the metal door. They could hear music bumping inside. Gabby tried to open the door but it was locked. Isabella sighed.

“Girl just face it... we were punked”. Gabby continued to tug on the handle, to no avail.

“Izzy, there’s music. Besides Brent was totally flirting with me. You don’t just fake someone out if your trying to smash.” Mia stepped forward. 

“Maybe we just need to knock”, she banged her fist on the door. A moment later a bald man in a black shirt opened the door. 

“What’s your name?” Isabella elbowed Gabby.

“Uh, Gabby”. He looked her up and down.

“Who invited you?” 

“Brent Wilson from Panic! at the Disco”. He nodded the then closed the door in their faces. The band stood their agape. 

“What the hell?” She turned on Gabby. “Did Brent tell you this would happen?” Gabby shrugged. 

“No but I’m sure that he is going to ask Brent. I mean anyone could claim to have been invited right?” The girls stood out in the dark for a few minutes more. Isabella spoke up.

“Gabs I don’t think he’s coming back lets-” The door opened. The bald man ushered them through. Brent was waiting for them as soon as they walked in 

“Hey guys! I’m so glad you made it.” The trio looked around the low lit room.

“Thanks for having us,” said Gabby. “This is sweet.”

 

“You guys are 21 right?” The girls were about to reply ‘no they were not’ but he shrugged. “Well it doesn’t really matter anyway. There’s some coolers over there, go get a drink. Make sure someone’s good to drive though. Then come find us.” Brent walked in the opposite direction. Gabby grabbed the girls arms.

“I’m gonna get trashed”! Mia brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. 

“I guess I have to keep an eye on Gabby tonight. You can drink Izzy, I’ll drive tonight.” Isabella thanked her friend and the girls grabbed beers while Mia took a soda. They parted ways to find people to talk to. Most of the people were wasted already. Most of the bands had brought a handful of their closest friends. A few hours went by. Nobody Isabella talked too seemed to know them. She raced through a few more drinks to calm her nerves. Fall Out Boy was the only band that recognized her. They had all played a set with Panic! before. Isabella had just started to talk to Pete when she excused herself to the bathroom.

While she was washing her hands the girl next to her reapplied her lipstick. 

“This party is like so stocked, there’s so many rock bands here. I just wanna snag a star for myself. It’s so awesome right”! The girls enthusiasm was surprising for two o‘clock in the morning.

“Yeah, s’awesome.” Isabella tried not to slur.

 

“Hey, you okay?” The blond turned to face her. “You drunk?”

“A little”.

“Here, I have just the thing,” she took a baggy out of her purse. She slid a credit card and a dollar bill out of her wallet and poured the powder onto the counter. Isabella watched curiously as The girl expertly cut two lines. The blond rolled up the dollar bill and handed it to her

“Here.”

Isabella looked at her, her eyes refocusing. “What is that?”  
“It’s Coke, silly.”  


“Oh,uh... right.”

“It’ll sober you right up, you’ll feel like a million times better.”

“Isn't it like pot, won't I jus' get more..." She waved her hands around. "Relaxed"?

“No, no.” She laughed and shook her head. “It’s a party drug. I’ve been doing it casually for years. It makes you feel great. It’s like not a big deal. You’ll feel a lot better.”

“All right,” Isabella took the dollar bill and bent over. “How do I do this”?

“You’ve never snorted before? Just breathe in like normal then,” The girl reapplied her eyeshadow. Isabella followed her instructions and did the line. It was easier than she had expected. The girl took the dollar bill and snorted the other line quickly. She squeezed Illabella’s arm and put her things away. 

“Give it a few and you’ll feel great! Come find me when you want more,” she said, and walked out. Isabella looked at herself in the mirror. At school the teachers told everyone that doing coke changes you into a bad person. Your body rotten, or you became a debilitating addict,. but she felt fine.Isabella wondered if the other rock stars did coke at elite parties like this. She was starting to feel better. Her tiredness washed away. The music thrummed through the door and her pulse beat along with it. She was at a party with a bunch of other rock bands. For the first time Isabella felt like a real celebrity. She shoved open the bathroom door ready to ride out these new feelings. She grabbed another drink and hit the dance floor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The pounding in her head didn’t want to stop. The sun streamed through the window to attack her eyes personally. Isabella groaned and rolled over.

“Oh look who decided to wake up”. Isabella heard Mia swiveling towards her in their squeaky desk chair.

“OhmmmyGOD what happened? I don’t remember half of last night. Was I hit by a truck”? Isabella rubbed her face with both palms. Mia chuckled.

“Honestly that would have been easier to deal with.” She picked something up off the desk, got up and walked over to the couch. Mia helped her sit up with one hand, handing her a glass of water with the other. “You were completely wasted. I mean Gabs is still puking in the bathroom but you were so much worse.” Isabella took in her surroundings slowly. A trash can was next to the couch filled with vomit that absolutely reeked. Her clothes were tossed all over the floor and Mia sat tiredly next to her with makeup smeared all over her face. She hadn’t even gotten to change.

“Are you okay”? Gabby stumbled out of the bathroom and answered instead.

“Well I’m alive and kicking, so that’s a no, but try me tomorrow.” Gabby sat down on the floor in front of her roomates. She had taken her shirt off and her long black hair was tangled and knotted. Mia moved to stand,  
“Gabs you want more water”? Gabby laid down on the carpet.

“Not right now it won’t stay down.” Mia got up anyway and waked back to the desk.

“Are you guys in any mood to listen-” The girls groaned. 

“No music. Please! My head is still pounding”, Gabby breathed out exasperated. Isabella cringed and pleaded to Mia with her eyes.

“I’m not an idiot, yea like I’m gonna blast music when you guys have a hangover! I just wanted to read you guys this email. It’s from Brendon.” Gabby squirmed on the floor.

“Oooooo anticipation, what’s it say”? Mia cleared her throat and started to read in her “man voice”. 

“Hey guys this is Brendon from Panic! at the Disco-” Isabella but her off.

“He sounds nothing like that, just don’t do the voice”. Mia grumbled ‘fine’ and continued on.

“The boys and I talked to our manager and he definitely liked your sound. He said if you were interested in talking you should go to his office on Wednesday at …” If they had the energy the girls would have been jumping for joy.


	2. Napkins and Numbers

The band was off to a great start. Panic! at the Disco’s manager refused to do a collaboration with the girls because they had not reached a certain amount of fame yet. Though he could tell they had talent, so he introduced them to John Janick, one of the founders of the Fueled By Ramen record label. He agreed to take them on enthusiastically. From then on gigs got larger, the shows they played were more extravagant and they had a gathered a bunch of celebrity contacts.They continued to headline for other bands My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! at the Disco asked for them repeatedly. The girls were rising to stardom in just over a year. 

Her ears pounded in her head, the familiar jolt of adrenaline exiting her like nothing else could. The band gave each other reassuring pats. Isabella adjusted her cropped leather jacket. It was a bit hot tonight. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage waving, Gabby and Mia on her heels. Isabella took center stage at the microphone and raised her fist in the air. The crowd screamed in unison. She opened her hand and the noise ceased. Isabella felt like the world was in her palm. 

“Hi everybody”! The crowd went nuts and once again she raised her hand in the air. When it was quiet once more she continued. “We are so excited to be here tonight! Let me just introduce everyone. My name’s Isabella,” Izzy pointed to to her right. “Over there on guitar is Mia”. Mia was in her normal black hoodie, zipped halfway down. She was not wearing a shirt. Her pink bra was on display, an “R” painted in black on one cup and a “D” painted on the other. Her skirt was white and torn to be short in ruffles. Mia smiled and waved to the crowd.

“Back there is Gabby on drums”. Gabby was sporting her black crop top under a long sleeve mesh shirt. Her cargo pants were stark white. Gabby raised her fist sticking out her index finger and pinky. “And we are Rebel for Debauchery”! Izzy waited for the crowd to settle down before speaking again. 

“We are gonna start out the night with one of my favorites- Burn On Hysteria”! Gabby kicked right into the beat. Mia joined in a moment later Isabella tapped her foot to the beat. She shook her shoulders and held the microphone close as her cue came. 

“I’ve been watching you, from across the room. Your eyes burn bright while the music booms”. The fans scream out the lyrics along with her. Red and yellow lights flicker across the stage at some points blinding her, but by god it’s worth it. Her hips swing back and forth matching the seductiveness of the song. Sweat drips down her neck and Isabella flips her dark hair. There are hands reaching out over the stage to her. She walks closer and bends down taking hold of a sweaty hand.

“In your touch I find, a passion of some kind. You threaten my way of mind. You’re driving me craaaaaazzzzy YEAH”. The girl she grabbed onto was screaming with joy and Isabella almost laughed as she let go. She jumped up and shook her head around as Mia flowed into her guitar solo. As Mia rocked out Isabella looked back at the crowd and made a “wow can you believe this chick” face. The moments they’re close on stage are electric, damp with sweat and pumped up with adrenaline and the high of being adored by a concert hall full of fans makes life seem like its worth living. Izzy grinned and brought the mic back to her lips. 

“Stop looking, start lovin. I’m having an epiphany.” She pointed out to her fans. “You’re coming home with me. You need to quench this burning hysteria and set. Me. Free.” Isabella dropped her arm down to her side and took a few deep breaths. She waits for the roar of cheering to die down. Izzy looks out onto the strange ever changing sea of bodies all hyper focused on her awaiting her next words. 

“I .. await.. your saintly blessings, bestow.. them onto me”. The bodies writhe in the pit in front of the stage as they join along in the start of the next song. Sweet Divinity is another crowd-pleaser. Mia come in slowly with the electric guitar. The song starts out slowly and builds the energy back up in the auditorium. Gabby taps herself in. The rest of the concert is wild and it goes wonderfully. For a few songs Isabella broke out her bass guitar. Mia sang back up. One guy threw his underwear on stage. It was soon over and the girls said their goodbyes to the adoring fans and took their leave of the stage.

Rebel for Debauchery settled down in their dressing room. Gabby was the first to grab her new cell phone, a little flip razor. Isabella plopped down on the couch and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a what seemed to be a small makeup container and opened it. Izzy removed a joint and lit it up. One of her groupies, Marissa, kept her well stocked.

“Seriously, we just finished the show,” Mia stood with her arms crossed in front of her. Isabella took a deep drag and sighed. 

“Yea, its time to relax. We just killed it out there. I think I deserve it”. Mia snatched the roll of weed and put it out. Isabella let out a angry “Hey”! Mia tossed the joint back on the lead singer lap.

“Later, we have to get everything back to the bus. Mark will be on our ass all night. We are leaving at like the crack of dawn.” Gabby grinned at her phone and swiveled around in her chair.

“Guuuys! Brendon just sent me a text. There’s a club downtown that’s been reserved by Punchline. It’s only letting in bands tonight. Panic!’s gonna be there. What d’ya think?” Isabella looked down sadly at the her joint. Mia put her guitar in its case.

“Well… just as long as we pack the bus before we go. I don’t want to get yelled at by Mark”. Gabby pumped her fist. Isabella put her weed away.

“Honestly you shouldn’t worry about Mark”. Mia scoffed at her friend.

“He’s our manager”. Isabella laid down on the couch.

“Yea but its not like he’s gonna fire us for putting our stuff away a bit late”.

“I see where Mia’s coming from it will set the whole tour back”. Gabby tossed her two sense in with Mia like she always does. “I’m gonna go pack up so we can hit the club earlier”. Obviously she was going to side with Mia. Those two seemed to have a special connection that oftentimes left her out of the mix. Isabella is just left lonely. Being a star made it hard to make new friends it just brought crazed fans. The only people that seemed to understand that she was a normal person was people from other bands. Half the time even Mark treated the girls like robots. 

If being lonely when she was surrounded by people wasn’t enough, the tour was really stressful. Being stuck in a bus most of your days. The constant motion sickness. Being told what to do where to go, what to eat. She really needed to get away from everything for a night. Isabella sighed and stood to follow her friends. At least tonight they would get to hang out with people like them and relax.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebel for Debauchery walked past a line of people to the front of the club. Girls were yelling at the guards to let them in and some even tried to wedge themselves around the men. A man in a black shirt asked the band their names and looked them up on his clipboard. Izzy peaked over and saw that Debauchery picture was glued next to a list of their names. The bodyguard nodded and let them in. Inside the club many people were drinking and lounging around. Some of the stars that were definitely high (though on what Izzy wasn’t sure) were out on the dance floor. 

Gabby and Mia made their way off, Gabs promising to “not touch a drop” letting Mia drink tonight. They let Isabella to her own devices. Ignoring her like usual. It wasn’t all their fault she supposed. Who would want to be around her anyway. She was normally fatigued. Her sleeping habits were awful She never seemed to have any energy and everything in life had a negative twist. Even when they went out to party Izzy always drink to forget her pain. She would end up getting blackout drunk and that left Mia or Gabby to clean up the mess. Isabella never played the responsible card. If she wasn’t drunk, high or playing a show she seemed miserable so her friends let her do what she wanted. 

Steve Soboslai stood up at the dj stand and thanked everyone for coming out that night. It was cool seeing so many people from Fueled by Ramen there. They didn’t get to hang out very often. Luckily Rebel for Debauchery, Panic! at the Disco and Fall Out Boys tours lined up in most of the cities so they had been hanging out when they got the chance. Thinking of her boys seemed to materialize them. Making their way over was Brendon and Patrick with Pete following behind. Isabella talked to the guys for a few minutes when Greg Wood snagged Patrick to chat. Brendon followed him giddy and drunk. Pete stood besides her watching the three of them walk away.

“Soooo,” Pete turned towards her. “How have you been”? Isabella laughed.

“Didn’t we just go through that”? Pete took a quick sip of his beer.

“Sorry, I guess I’m a bit awkward in these situations.” 

“What talking to a friend”? He shrugged.

“Just talking to pretty girls”. Isabella was taken aback. She blushed and smacked his shoulder.

“Yeah right, you lady killer. Why don’t you buy me a drink before you take me home”. She teased. 

“Oh right I forgot you aren’t twenty-one”. He stuck his elbow out and gave a slight bow. “Let me quench your thirst my lady”. Izzy laughed and he led her to the bar and bought her a drink. With a bit of liquid courage the two actually got over their awkwardness and had a decent conversation. Isabella didn’t want to miss anything he said so she stopped herself after her third drink.

“-and most bands will say they love touring but like, I get homesick, you know? And I hate being cooped up-”

“In the bus all the time, I know”! Isabella finished his sentence. His eyes shined when he smiled at her. 

“You’re really cool, Isabella. We should hang out more”. She grinned back at him.

“I’d like that. Oh by the way, you can just call me Izzy if you want. It’s what my friends call me.” He looked off to the side as if he was thinking and then looked back to study her face.

“What about Bella”? She blinked.

“What”? 

“May I call you Bella”? Her head cocked slightly to the side in a way he found adorable.

“Sure, but why”? Pete smirked. 

“Because it means beautiful”. Isabella got flustered and turned her head away so Pete would not see her blush. 

“Y-yeah sure”, Patrick appeared behind the two and clapped Pete on the shoulder. 

“Hey man we’re about to head out”. Pete nodded and took a pencil out of his back pocket.

“Give me a second I’ll be right there”. Patrick walked off, while Pete scribbled something on a napkin. He pushed it over to Isabella.

“Here’s my number, let’s meet in the next city. Text me sometime Bella”. Pete winked at her. Then hopped off of his barstool and headed off in the direction Patrick has gone. After he was out of sight. Isabella gingerly took the napkin off of the countertop and looked it over. In semi-sloppy handwriting (Pete’s beautifully drunk handwriting) was his phone number. Pete Wentz had given her his phone number. PETE WENTZ had flirted with her, he had WINKED her. Pete had called her beautiful, given her a nickname that means beautiful. She stared at the napkin as Gabby lead a giggling Mia up to her. 

“Hey Izzy, it’s time to go”. Isabella looked up at the two of them and smiled.

“Alright”. She got off her stool and followed Gabby outside to hail a cab. 

“You have a clear head tonight, that’s new…” Gabby held Mia up by the arm. Isabella smiled at her. 

“Yea, I was talking with someone”. A taxi pulled up and Gabby pushed Mia into the backseat softly. Gabby wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oooooo, I know that look... Izzy’s got a cruuuuush”.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning NSFW (kinda?)
> 
> Sorry about the wait. I had finals this week. Let me tell you NOT FUN.
> 
> Well... enjoy ;)

Gabby nodded knowly at her the first few nights. Mia just wrote it off as a silly crush but this little crush had turned Isabella into a nervous wreck for a week. She clutched her phone thinking of things to say when she would text him or even … call him. She could never work up the courage. Izzy realized that she didn’t even know Pete that well. What could she possibly say to him net time they met? She borrowed Marks laptop and started to research him. Just small things like his favorite color and stuff that he likes. Gabby said it was totally alright.

“You should know a guy before you start dating! What if he’s like, a total weirdo”? Mia was more skeptical.

“Yea, but you should get to know him by being around him, not just reading shit from the internet”. Isabella sided with Gabby.

The tour arrived in Los Angeles. As soon as she had confirmation that Fall Out Boy was there Isabella typed out a text to Pete. Gabby was sitting next to her proofreading her texts.

“It’s Isabella. Wanna hang”?

“No to short, you aren’t BFF’s”.

“Hello, this is Isabella. Would you like to go get dinner sometime”? 

“Girl you’ve spoken to this guy what, three times? That’s way to formal, you aren’t at the dating stage yet. Keep it flirty”!

“Hey it’s Isabella! Do U wanna hang out tonight”?

She kept re-reading her text over and over before gabby snatched her phone and hit send. Isabella leapt up and tackled Gabby shrieking. Gabby collapsed under Izzy laughing like crazy before her phone buzzed. The bus went silent. Gabby handed the cell phone back to Isabella, though she just stared at it in shock. Gabby nudged her. 

“Well, girl? Read it”! Isabella flipped it open and read it outloud.

“I’d love 2. MCR is renting a club downtown. R U goin”? She looked at her phone in disbelief as Gabby squealed.

“Ask him what time,” Mia grinned. Isabella gingerly texted him back. 

“He says it’s at eleven”, Isabella bit her bottom lip. This was happening! She was going to see him again. It was already nine, she had to get ready. Isabella dug through the drawers under her bed. She couldn’t find anything appealing.

“Mia! I’m gonna steal some of your clothes”!

“Go for it”! Mia answered from the other room. Isabella pulled on some of her own black skinny jeans and stepped into her black boots. Then Izzy rummaged through Mia’s drawers until she found what she was looking for. She stepped into the bathroom to make sure her makeup was not smudged. After she applied a fresh coat of lipstick, Isabella stepped out into the small living area. 

“Ooo girl you look cute”! Gabby looked her up and down.

“Hey I thought you hated that blouse!” Mia glared at Isabella obviously offended. Isabella fiddled with the bottom of the robin’s egg blue blouse. The material was flowy and the ruffles on the shoulders were a bit too loose, tickling her skin. She grabbed her cropped leather jacket and shrugged it on.

“It’s not really my style, kinda bright, but it’s Pete’s favorite color”. Mia rolled her eye’s.

“So you’re gonna where stuff you don’t like to impress a guy? I don’t really think that’s a great idea-” Gabby grabbed Mia by the shoulders and cut her off.

“Leave Izzy alone! Jeez let her do her thing! We should head out now, I don’t wanna be late”. Gabby winked and Isabella and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the bus. The girls called a cab. The entire drive over Isabella was repeating facts that she read about Pete in her head like a mantra.

\-----------------------------

The girls stepped into the club. Like always the lights were dimmed, the strobes were on and the music thumped heavily in their ears. The reception in the club was nonexistent. For over an hour she fought through the crowd of celebrities searching for him. It was hopeless. Isabella could not find him anywhere. Pete probably sent her here as a prank. There were probably hidden cameras that were recording the devastation on her face as she wandered around in this stupid shirt. Why would a famous rock star like him ever even look at Isabella in that way? She felt like she was melting, changing, coming undone right there on the smoky dance floor of the club.

“Hey Bella,” a hand softly gripped her shoulder. She spun around and found Pete illuminated in the purple lights on the club. He was beautiful.

“Hey, I tried calling you but the reception in here sucks! Patrick ate a pot brownie and has been throwing up in the bathroom, I had to be there for him”! She laughed.

“That’s awesome”! He squinted at her.

“What”? She was about to yell at him again but he cut her off.

“Do you want to get out of here? Go to a bar where we can actually talk”? She smiled and nodded. It was hard to not let her face split open in a wide cheesy grin but she kept it together. Pete Wentz grabbed her hand and lead her out of the club. He hailed a cab and they ended up in a bar. They drank for a while.

“ Ha! Yea that’s like-well did you ever see Nightmare on Elm Street”? He swirled his glass on the bar top. 

“Actually, I’m not a fan of scary movies”. Isabella backpedaled. She didn’t remember reading that!

“I know right! They always give me nightmares but Gabby insists on dragging me along,” she said, you know, like a lier. She had rewatched it like a million times. The adrenaline rush from being scared was like a mini high.

“Yea they freak me out. I can't watch scary movies. I cover my eyes or pretend I'm looking at my phone.” She nodded and took a sip of her beer. She felt awkward lying to him but Isabella really wanted to make a good impression on him. He didn’t seem to notice her awkwardness.

“I really like your shirt, it’s actually my favorite color”. He smiled and brushed his fingers over her hand softly.

“Mine too”. He gave her a flirtatious look, his dark eyes staring deeply into hers past his sharp bangs. “You look beautiful tonight, Bella”. She hid her blush behind her beer, taking a sip of liquid courage. Man, she could use some coke right now.

“You aren’t half bad yourself, handsome”. He smirked at her and ran his hands through his hair.

“Do you, uh, wanna get out of here”? Isabella nodded. He paid for their drinks and they took a cab back to the hotel that fall out boy was staying in. She texted the girls that she wouldn’t be back until morning. Gabby sent her a winky face. He put his hand on her thigh in the car as they talked about different extravagant concerts they wanted to throw. 

\----------------------------

When they got to the hotel Pete lead her back to his room where there were two queen beds. He hung something on the handle outside and locked the door as she laughed.

“Oh my god! But no, imagine the confetti just flying up your nose in the middle of the song! Then you would have to stop the whole thing while you’re onstage choking”! She sat down on the bed. He laughed an sat next to her.

“Oh man that would suck”! When their laughter died down she noticed how close Pete was to her. How he was staring intently. Her gaze flicked over to the other bed.

“What about your roommate”? His eyes swept over her lips.

“Andy won’t mind, he’ll bunk with the others”. Pete reached up and slowly brushed her dark hair off of her cheek. 

“If I asked to kiss you what would you say”? The heat, the anticipation built. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Isabella leaned in slightly and he took that as a yes. He came forward and pressed their lips together in a soft way that quickly became out of control. His lips were soft and warm against hers and his wet tongue slipped into her mouth. He tasted like mint and alcohol. She let the desire, the carnal monster she had locked away that was pushing hot lava through every vein in her body, take control. She wanted his touch. 

He pushed her jacket off of her arms. Isabella pulled her shirt over her head as he did the same. They clashed together in an embrace that ripped every thought out of her mind. All she could do was feel his rough calloused hand run over her back and down her sides. Isabella tugged at his jeans, as he kissed down her jawbone whispering to her through his sweet lips.

“Beautiful... You taste so sweet... Bella please”.

\----------------------------------------------

His gaze trained on her face, he watched through the darkness as she closed her eyes, lips barely parted while soft, light moans escaped her in panting breaths. His own heartbeat pounding against her skin in a uneven fast pace. His bare hips rocked into motion, picking up pace gradually. Until he was just thrusting into her. She was completely unabashed as she gripped the sheets so as to keep herself anchored. Wave after wave of torturous pleasure washed through her, pushing a moan from her throat. She was washed in wave after wave of bliss.

\----------------------------------------------

The next few nights were he same. They met up, fucked like bunnies and she left with a smirk and a wink. When they were around their friends they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. His hand would slide up her thigh. Her fingers would run through his hair and dance over the back of his neck. When they couldn’t leave their company they would sneak off to a bathroom. He would press her against the wall and lip and nip at her exposed skin leaving hickies. She would have to cover them with makeup before her show with some lew sounds from Gabby, but Isabella was soaring. 

Pete was like a high that she couldn’t get from cocaine or weed. She felt constantly buzzed and this hot raw desire flowed through her whenever he was around. There were other feelings that she could not quite place. He was attractive yes and very good with his hands… among other things. But they also got along very well, they made each other laugh. They had the same interest in a lot of things. Although to be fair, most of the stuff she lied about to impress him. Pete was sweet and sexy. Pete was kind and athletic. His conversations were engaging and he seemed to occupy her thoughts most of the time. The girls had noticed the change. 

“You don’t even hang out with us anymore, Izzy”. Mia wasn’t very happy about the situation. “It’s like you’re obsessed with him”. Isabella rolled her eyes.

“Okay so rehearsing with you four hours a day, performing with you and living in a cramped bus together doesn’t count as spending time with you,” she replied flatly. Gabby spun around in her chair.

“Yea we haven’t spent real girl time with each other in a while, but come on Mia if you were going out with a guy I bet you wouldn’t hang around us either”. Mia scoffed.

“Look she’s treating him like he’s the love of her life and they have only been together for like two weeks”! Gabby had chuckled and brushed her off.

“Oh and you haven’t done that before? Leave her alone, Mia” Mia dropped the subject, grumpily and they all went to bed. As she laid there, Mia’s words turned over and over in her head. Her and Pete had been becoming very close as of late. They spend most of their time together. She couldn’t get him off of her mind. The more Isabella thought about it the more she realized it to be true. She was in love with Pete Wentz.


	4. Telling Lies

Isabella sat on that thought for the next few days. The bus was dreadfully quiet besides Gabby playing her music and trying to spark conversation. Mia offered for them to play games or think of new lyrics for their new album but Izzy just wasn’t interested. She spend day and night clutching her phone. In fairness half of the time she was texting or talking to Pete. She wanted to tell him about her newfound realization; though… over the phone seemed impersonal. Besides it was way to soon for that, right? What if she told him and he didn’t feel the same… or worse, he was just playing her the whole time? What if she was just his booty call? Isabella jumped up from her bed and dashed into the other room with a fearful urgency.

“What’s the best way to see if a boy likes you for real”? Mia and Gabby looked up from their respective spots, surprised. This was the first time Isabella had talked to them in two days. Mia rolled her eyes and focused back on her lyric sheet. Gabby chewed on her sandwich thoughtfully. 

“I would say… ask him what he likes most about you and if it’s anything to do with your looks or body then he’s just in it for the sex”. Isabella quickly typed up a text to Pete. After it was sent she stood staring at the small screen that was clutched in her hands like a lifeline. Gabby got up and pulled her over to the couch talking reassuring words that flowed into her right ear and out the other. 

“Izzy I don’t think Pete’s the type of guy to hit it and quit it. I mean you two have been talking like non-stop and you haven’t been around each other in a week! I highly doubt that he would keep talking to you if he was only in it for your goods”. Across the room Mia shrugged.

“You don’t know that. I mean you put out on the first date what that tell him about you”? Gabby’s face contorted angrily and she was about to start yelling when Mia cut her off. “That is to say, vice versa, that does that tell you about him. A real gentleman looking for a relationship wouldn’t have let that happen”. Panic rose in Isabella’s throat. Before Gabby could retort Isabella’s phone buzzed. They all looked at the device shaking in her hands. Gabby patted her shoulder.

“It’s gonna be alright, open it”. Slowly Isabella open the phone and clicked on the message. The bus was in complete silence other than the honking of traffic outside.

“He said,” she cracked a smile. “He said he loves my laugh”. Gabby playfully slapped Izzy’s arm.

“See girl! What did I tell you! You don’t have to get all worked up over nothing”! Isabella laughed in relief. After she hugged Gabby she practically floated back to their bedroom. After she shut the door Gabby turned on Mia. “What the hell was that,” She whispered furiously. Mia turned back to her songwriting nonchalantly.

“What are you talking about”? She pointedly avoided Gabbys eyes. Gabby crossed her arms.

“You haven’t been okay with them dating from the start. Izzy was on the verge of a panic attack and you just edged her further into it. What is wrong with you”? Mia set down her pencil and dragged her had over her face.

“I have a bad feeling about all of this”. Gabby’s mouth dropped open.

“...You have a bad feeling about this? Izzy stopped doing coke, she’s finally out of her mind happy for once, and she hasn’t said one self deprecating joke since they started seeing each other. What “bad feeling” could you possibly have! Are you seriously that pissed that she hasn’t been hanging out with us that you would jeopardise this for her”? Mia stayed silent. Gabby shook her head and turned to the bedroom leaving Mia with her thoughts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It took Gabby a few days to forgive Mia. Isabella was oblivious to everything outside of her phone. Pete continued to talk to her after unknowingly passing her test. When Rebel for Debauchery arrived at the next venue, Isabella was out of the bus the very second they parked. She was off to find her boyfriend. Gabby didn’t pay her any mind as she helped bring their things to the hotel. Mia stewed in her thoughts, while Isabella seemed oblivious to everything.

The next week of shows went down without a hitch. Everything was running smoothly. Isabella did her time in rehearsals and she showed up to play the shows but other than that she was quite nonexistent in her friends lives. Every waking moment was spent with her boyfriend. The two galavanting around the city like a couple on their honeymoon.

When the girls actually had a night alone with Isabella (Fall Out Boy dragged Pete away for some fun) they were excited. Gabby rushed out of the room to grab snacks with a promise to be back in 

“-Just a second don’t have to much fun without me”. They couldn’t even if they really wanted to. Teh back to back shows and all the running around had worn them out. Isabella was laying in bed clicking through the crappy motel channels half heartedly. Mia had just washed her makeup off and was standing staring blankly at the TV. Something was on her mind but Isabella was to Isabella grabbed Mia’s arm and pulled her down on the bed.  
“Hey Mia, I have something I want to tell you...I just know Gabs will freak out, like in a good way but still…” Mia’s body froze up. She didn’t think it would happen like this.

“You’re pregnant”!? Isabella was taken aback. Then she laughed.

“WHAT? No”! Mia breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank goodness”. The two giggled for a moment at that thought. Then Isabella spoke up.

“No, uh actually...I’m going to tell Pete I love him tomorrow”. Mia gripped the bed sheets.

“Oh”? Isabella grinned. “You two have only been together for a few weeks are you sure that you’re ready”? Mia gave Isabella a questioning look. Isabella smiled and glaced dreamily off to the side.

“I’ve known for a while now”. At that moment the door handle jingled and Gabby came in carrying bags of snacks and sodas. She lifted them in the air.

“Your hero has returned”. Immediately she felt the one sided tension in the room. Mia was obviously extremely uncomfortable and Isabella seemed as thought she was floating on a cloud. 

“What did I miss”? Mia shifted awkwardly on top of the covers.

“Isabella is going to tell Pete that she loves him tomorrow”. A large grin split across Gabby’s face.

“Oh that’s great Izzy”! She dropped the bags on the edge of the bed and hopped over them to hug her friend. Over Isabella’s shoulder she gave Mia a looks that said ‘don’t mess this up’. The rest of the night was filled with snacks and crappy Hallmark movies.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Isabella was trembling with a mixture of nervous energy and excitement. She wouldn’t eat breakfast. Later on she had completely blown rehearsals. Isabella told Mark that she wasn’t feeling good and he sent the girls back to their hotel to rest.

“We don’t need anyone getting sick”. Back the hotel Gabby finally got Isabella to eat something.

“I know you’re nervous, Izzy, but you need to chill its gonna be alright. We can even help you get ready”. The girls dressed, undressed, redressed and made a complete mess of their room. It was a full on fashion show. Isabella settled with the same robins egg blue blouse that she knew Pete liked. Closer to eight Izzy texted Pete to see if he wanted to go out. He responded with another club that the tours were meeting up at and Isabella didn’t have the heart say otherwise. The girls put on their makeup and headed out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

At the club Gabby gave Isabella a wink and rushed off to party but before Mia could do the same Isabella had grabbed her arm. Mia looked over her friends anxious face. She immediately knew what Izzy was going to say.

“Could you stay with me”? Mia sighed and smiled weakly.

“Yea”. The two wandered around the club for a while. The blaring music and the flashing lights only sped up Isabella’s already racing heartbeat. She didn’t know how she was going to bring up the topic. She didn’t even know if it was the right time. Isabella saw Pete from across the room and pulled Mia after her through the crowd of people. When they reached him he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hey Bella”! It was like a dam of butterflies had broken free in her stomach. Her face twisted into a grimace and she tried to smile through it.

“I’m glad I found you! Hey I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick could you wait for me here”? Her eyes told Mia to stay with Pete as she suddenly rushed off. Wentz clapped Mia on the shoulder and yelled over the music.

“I hope you don’t mind, I’m stealing Bella tonight to see that movie Love Wrecked”. Mia chuckled.

“Oh that’s awful, she’s gonna hate that”. His eyebrow raised questioningly. For some reason he did not see why it was funny.

“You know Izzy hates rom coms right? If you want her to have a good time take her to see a horror film, those are her favorites”. Pete was taken aback. He stood in silence for a moment. He looked over the dancing people around them. Grabbing Mia’s arm he pulled her across the room away from the DJ booth and behind some pillars. ‘I swear if he makes a move on me-’ Instead Pete started to barrage her with questions.  
“What’s Isabella’s favorite color”?

“She’s partial to black and red, why”? He blinked in surprise.

“Does she like soccer”? Mia rolled her eyes.

“Honestly she couldn’t care less. Two teams kicking a ball back and forth? Boring”. The questioning continued and Petes face transformed from shock into annoyance. Soon he was completely fed up. He left Mia behind and stormed off into the crowd. Mia watched after him with a sinking feeling.

Isabella calmed herself in the bathroom. Everything was alright, her and Pete had hit it off. He was sweet, funny, sexy and he really liked her. It wasn’t a big deal. If he didn’t like what she had to say she could just say she was joking. Alright, it was time to get out there and tell that guy what’s in her heart. Isabella pushed open the door with determination… only Pete and Mia weren’t where she left them. She wandered around the club and finally saw Pete making his way towards her. His face cut in steel. Something was wrong. He stood in front of her, his dark eyes cold. Before she could ask what was wrong he spoke.

“What is your favorite color”? She chuckled in relief. Was that what had got him so pent up?

“Robins egg blue, babe-” He cut her off.

“Alright I was thinking of seeing Love Wrecked tonight, what do you think”? He seemed to glare right through her.

“Uh yea sounds great”. He ran his hand over his face.

“Don’t fucking tell me- ugh”. She put her hand on his arm and he brushed her off. “You’ve been lying to me from the fucking beginning”. The blood drained out of her face.

“No, I-”.

“Yes you have! What did you do, go online and stalk me like a fangirl? Find out all of my favorite things from the tabloids and then used it to manipulate me into liking you”?!

“Pete-”

“Don’t Isabella”. Her name was like a slap to the face. “It’s over”. Tears welled up in her eyes.   
“Pete, I love you”! He couldn’t even look her in the face, his eyes downward.

“...I don’t even know you”. He turned and walked away. She lost sight of him as tears flooded her vision. Faintly she felt someone tug on her arm. Mia lead her out of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I've been in an out of the hospital lately for stuff but on days I'm home I will work hard to get you guys your story! Enjoy!


	5. What can a song do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me!

The next week was miserable. Isabella sobbed her eyes out non stop. When it seemed like she was done, the simplest things would set her off again. A soccer game on television. A blue sweater in a storefront. Gabby took control of the situation. She steered Izzy into practice, helped her get dressed, forced her to eat. Mia was strangely distant. The start of the second week was even worse. Isabella had seemed to go numb. She refused to talk. She wouldn’t participate in practices and their next gig was in a few days. Gabby was done. She dressed Isabella up in something nice and dragged her two friends to a public club.

“Go have fun, do stuff you shouldn’t, make out with a few guys. You’re a rock star Izzy, act like it”! Isabella wandered through the club. The pulsating music rattled her bones and the heat hung in the air like a fog trying to suffocate her. Everything she did caused pain to shoot through her head and down into her heart. She ignored the guys that came up to talk to her. Isabella pushed past the nameless faces on the dance floor and made her way to the bar to drown herself in heartbreak and liquor. Not even halfway through her first drink a girl plops herself down besides her.

“Oh my gosh, so I know this might be weird but are you that singer from the band Rebel for Debauchery”? Isabella rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

“My name is Isabella, but yea”. The girl lit up like a display of fireworks.

“Oh wow, haha! That is so cool. You guys are so cool! My name’s Cary. I love your song Burning Hysteria”. Isabella stared down at her glass trying to ignore the fan.

“Are you sad or something? Girl, come with me I know what will pick you up”! She grabbed Isabella’s arm wrist and pulled her off of the bar stool. It took everything she had not to drop completely to the floor. It would have been more trouble to fight against the girl so she stumbled along after her. Cary dragged her into the girls bathroom.

“Wait here”! She rushed out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face. Isabella placed her palms on the counter. It was the only way she could have held her weight up. She stared at herself in the mirror. What she saw looking back at her was just as she felt, pathetic. A pale face with smudged makeup and a lonesome dead eyes stared back at her. She was a horrible person. Pete was right. She was a lier and a fake. Cary busted back into the bathroom with another girl in tow. The new chick had bright pink hair and was eyeing her down like she was guilty of murder.

“Are you sure”? She nudged Cary.

“Yea, she’s like a famous rock star shes cool”. Cary grinned almost too widely. The pink haired girl opened up her large purse and pulled out a bag of white powder. She waved the bag at Izzy.

“You got cash on you”? Isabella sighed. Before she could say no Cary slapped some bills on the sink counter.

“I got her”. She snatched the bag and lined the powder up on the counter. Cary rolled up one of the bills and put it in Isabella’s hand. “Remember me at your next show, okay”? Isabella didn’t think twice. She snorted the coke.

\--------------------------------------- 

Isabella was born anew. She was engaged and excited to be with Gabby and Mia her BEST FRIENDS EVER, as she repeatedly told them. Izzy contributed several times over in rehearsals. She brought notebooks full of new songs that she wrote. Their manager Mark was over the moon. His star singer was back in action and he didn’t care if all it took was some cocaine. 

The girls were worried about Isabella but Gabby was fine with it for the time being.

“At least she isn’t a walking corpse anymore”. Mia was bursting with guilt… but this was not all her fault was it? Isabella was the one who lied to Pete in the first place. If this is what it took for her to forget about Pete then why should Mia stop her from having fun? 

The songs that Isabella had wrote al dived very deep into her heartbroken feelings. In the end it didn’t matter. Heartbreak appealed to the masses. All of those teenegers who thought they had lost their one and only but had never really loved yet. The tour went on premiering new songs and a new album.

It had almost been two months since the breakup now. Fall Out Boy and Rebel for Debauchery tours had aligned at the same concert hall.This would be the first time the ex couple had been in contact since the break up and it had Isabella’s stomach rolling. They sat in their dressing room putting the finishing touch on their makeup before heading out to the stage. Gabby rubbed her shoulders.

“It’s just another show, girl. Don’t even think about him, just focus on the music”. Isabella stared at herself in the mirror. Would he be watching? Would he even want to see her? Had he forgotten about her already? She shook her head and spun around in her chair giving her friends a large smile. 

“Let’s go out there and put on a killer show”! Mia smiled feebly and Gabby grinned. 

“Hell yea! That’s my girl”!

\-------------------------------------------------

The thunderous noise of screaming fans slammed into their ears as the Rebels took the stage. The Isabella waited for the commotion to die down. Once the auditorium was completely silent she raised the microphone to her lips. The band was washed in blue and purple lights. Mia played the first cords. Without an introduction, Isabella started to sing.

“I’ve been standing on the edge, I’ve been wondering where to go. I miss you by my side, but I’ve always been alone.” The faces in the crowd can’t do anything but stare. This was a new song that none of them had heard before. Gabby joined in with the slow thump of bass.

“I thought I had felt it all, because I stumble and I fall. But your arms were there to hold me. Though love is not a guarantee .” Isabella looked out into the darkness of the auditorium, the faces were unrecognizable and she didn’t care about any of them. This would all matter is Pete was here. She gazed out into the inky black to the back of the crowd. He wouldn’t have listened to her if he was out there anyway. Gabby rolled in with the drums and Izzy could feel the tears stream hot down her face.

“I lost myself when I lost you”! Her voice wavered. It all flooded back. The pain that she had been holding in, trying to forget about, just trying to stay numb. It hit her full force and she doubled over on the next note. Mia walked forward to stand by her side, but Isabella kept singing so Mia didn’t stop playing. Tears dripped from her chin onto the stage.

Mia watched the thrilled faces in the front row droop. Many of them were now crying. For a moment there she thought Isabella was going to break down. As long as they could finish the show everything would be okay. Honestly she wouldn’t have known what to do if Izzy would have just dropped right in the middle of the stage and broke down. Mia prayed she wouldn’t have to find out. 

The song was soon over. Instead of applause there was thousands of sniffling sounds. The girls onstage paused for a moment. Mia rubbed Isabella’s shoulder. Izzy looked up at her friends and smiled. She did not wipe away the makeup that was streaming down her cheeks. She turned around and smiled at Gabby, nodding for her to start the next song. They picked up the pace. The audience got over their blues quickly. 

The rest of the concert went off without a hitch. The fans went wild and the Rebels went hard. After the last song Isabella thanked the crowd for being there and for their support. They waved leaving the stage. Gabby gave Isabella a sweaty hug as soon as they were clear of the sidelines.

“Hey girl, are you okay? That first song was a kick in the ass right”? Gabby wiped some of the smeared makeup off of Izzy’s cheek. Isabella shrugged. They headed down to their dressing room. The Isabella chugged some water and flopped down on the couch. Mia wiped off her makeup and Gabby changed into something not dripping with sweat. Mia chuckled and started to speak when there came a soft tapping at the door. 

The girls eyed each other, confused. Mark usually just walked into the room without knocking. Mia walked over and opened the door cautiously. She choked. The door swung open wider and Isabella met eyes with Pete. He smiled sadly.

“Hey guys, can I- uh- have a moment alone with Isabella”? Gabby strutted forward poking her finger into his chest. 

“If you think you can just waltz in here and-” Isabella stood up.

“No, no! Gabby its okay…” The Mia asked Isabella with her eyes, ‘Is it really okay’?Izzy nodded. Mia took Gabby’s arm and pulled her out of the room as she glared at the back of Pete's head. Pete scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Hey…” He looked down at her through his dark hair. She didn’t meet his gaze.

“Hi”. He stuck his arm out and motioned to the couch.

“Do you want to sit down”? Isabella numbly sat on the soft cushions. What was he doing here? Did he want his old shirt back? Was he there during the show? Pete sat down at the other end of the couch. His leg bounced nervously.

“Did you mean that”? Isabella looked up at the sudden question.

“W-what my song”? He nodded. His eyes in his own lap. 

“Of course I did”. Pete interlocked his fingers and squeezed his hands tightly together.

“I don’t know what to say or how to say it…” Isabella’s heart lurched. He was going to ask her not to sing about him anymore.

“I miss you,” He looked up quickly. “I really liked you. I know we may not like all of the same stuff but we do have more in common than you think. We share the same sense of humor, we like to cuddle, we actually get along very well”. He stopped and took a breath.

“I don’t know why you lied to me. It seems stupid. I’m willing… if you are. To give this another chance, I mean. But you can’t lie to me.”

“Okay,” she pressed her palms down onto her thighs. “Yes”. The two sat in awkward silence for a minute.

“Well uh, how have you been”? Isabella laughed. 

“How have I been? That's… can you make this any more awkward Pete”? He chuckled.

“If I asked for a hug would that be awkward”? The two stood up. Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his shirt.

“I missed you,” She whispered. He rubbed her back.

“I missed you too, Bella”.

\--------------------------------------------------  
This fresh start was a bit weird. The two didn’t know where to take it. After some days of texting and a few dates, they were starting to get back on track. The more the duo talked the more they discovered about each other. It seemed as if communication was actually a way to have a healthy relationship. They had to part ways again but looked forward to meeting each other at the next stop in the tour.

Gabby was a bit reluctant at first to accept Pete back into Isabella’s life. Mia was thrilled on the other hand. Isabella was once again happy and the guild had been lifted from her shoulders. With Isabella’s emotional outburst on the stage the album sales were way up and Mark was giving them some freedom. Isabella still did coke or smoked weed when she went to parties without Pete. Mia didn’t know if he knew but she wasn’t going to jeopardize their relationship again. Isabella seemed to be getting back to her old self and honestly that was her friends could hope for.


	6. Dirty Coping Mechanism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had Lyme Disease but I was on Antibiotics so now Im all better :)

The two were back to their old selves. All of the awkward tension had drained away and they were like two peas in a pod again. Whenever the tour lined up they even got a hotel room together. It was different then last time. The two did not have that new couple sparkle but they had a deeper glow the resonated compassion and understanding. Mia could finally see it as a real relationship. Isabella stopped doing drugs for the most part, though she did keep a joint in her bag. Everything was going. Pete would walk her to the dressing room before each show and tell her how much he loves her.

“I know you’re gonna do great, Bella.”

“Knock ‘em dead, babe.”

“Break a leg, love.”

When the bands were on the move and the lovebirds were not nesting, the girls would go out to party a little. Izzy did a bit of coke, drank a little, but by the time she would meet up with Pete she would be clean again. It was a dirty coping mechanism for her loneliness that the girls could not get her to shake. It had not had an impact on the band or on her newfound healthy relationship yet.

Rebel for Debauchery grew in fame after the tour had ended. The girls stayed at a house that the record company provided for them. They had a newfound freedom. With the only work being practice and photoshoots the girls were out and about on the town often. Going to parties at night was a common occurrence, as was being chased down by the paparazzi. Fall Out Boy had also skyrocketed in popularity even more so and it was hard for the guys to hide from the camera’s.

While out on the street with Isabella enjoying some ice-cream, Gabby had frozen in place her eyes locked on something behind her best friend. 

“-then Mark just blew up… hey are you okay? What are you-”? Isabella turned around to the magazine stand that Gabby was staring at. Her eyes drifted over several of the colorful, shiny covers until, she too, saw what had upset her friend.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m not cheating on you, but you are too stubborn to actually believe me”!   
“THERE ARE PICTURES PETE”! Isabella waves the torn page in front of his face.   
“She’s just an old friend! It was a kiss on the cheek!” Isabella huffed.  
“Then why didn’t you tell me you were going to hang out with your ‘old friend’? Why did you hide it?” Pete rubbed his hand down his face.  
“I just forgot to mention it, I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you”. She crumpled up the magazine page and dropped it to the floor. She stormed past him and walked out the door. Pete’s furious calls were cut off by the slam of the door. 

She ignored his calls and texts. It had been about a week. Mia was worried. Isabella was not sad at all she was in a constant state of annoyance. Every little thing had her at someone’s throat. If Isabella was being honest with herself then the kiss had not even looked romantic but in her blind fury she just blew up and now she can not talk it back. She will just have to wait until he comes to apologize. A few days later the doorbell rang. Instead of Pete standing there. It was a blond woman who was shifting her weight awkwardly from foot to foot. Isabella took a moment to remember where she recognized this stranger. It was the girl that Pete had kissed. Isabella went to shut the door. Pete shouldn’t have sent his lacky to do his dirty work. 

 

“Hi, I know you don’t want to talk to me but please listen”. She stopped the door from closing in her face.

“I have known Pete since forever, but I swear there is nothing between us. In fact-” She lifts her left hand to show off a sparky little ring, “I’m engaged. Pete is like a big brother to me and I know he loves you very much.Just... talk to him”. Without another word she turned and walked out of the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella did not sleep well that night. She could not make up her mind. If she talked to him it was like admitting that she was wrong and… come on, kissing someone else is cheating right? Even if it is on the cheek it’s still practically cheating right? She turned it over in her mind. In the end having Pete back means more than this stupid tabloid article. She would have to go see him as soon as possible.

In the morning she dressed up real nice, and did her makeup to hide the shame on her face. On the way over to his apartment she tried to think of what to say. Isabella stood at his door for a while. He could not be mad at her right? He was in the wrong… she was the one forgiving him. She knocked on the hardwood and waited. No answer. She knocked again. He did not come to the door. Isabella frowned and used the key he gave her to get inside.

“Hello”? A quick glance around his apartment showed he was not home. Well, she would just have to wait then. After thirty minutes of sitting on the couch watching T.V. the door handle jiggled. Isabella quickly turned off the T.V. Pete stood shocked as the door swung open. His face did not light up how she expected (more so hoped) but quickly turned into a displeased frown. He did not look at her. Instead he walked in and tossed his keys on the small breakfast table and glared down at the floor.

“What are you doing here”? He crossed his arms. Isabella was here to forgive him could he not see that. He should be happy she was there for him. The words that came out of her mouth however, were different.

“I’m sorry, I was wrong. I was just so worried about losing you, that I overreacted and I know now that you didn’t do anything wrong.” He did not respond right away. The silence pounded in her ears in a way that music never could. He turned around.

“I can’t keep doing this with you, Isabella. You don’t trust me. I obviously can’t trust you.” From behind she could see his hands clench on the table in front of him.

“What are you talking about?” He spun around, a ripped out tabloid paper half crumpled in his hand.

“This!” Annoyed and a bit confused, she walked over and took the paper from Pete. On the overly brightly colored magazine paper was a very blurry picture of her… snorting cocaine in a bathroom.

The world spun for a moment. How was this possible? Who had taken this picture? Looking at the picture she couldn't even tell what club this was, but that was definitely her. There was no way to lie herself out of this. Well maybe…

“It was just one time-”

“Don't,” he cut her off. “Just don't”. Her body felt numb. How could this be happening? She grabbed onto a chair to hold herself up. “You are hiding things from me and- and lying...again”! He sighed.

“Isabella… we can’t keep going in circles. I- God I love you but this is so wrong.” He could not even look at her. They stood in silence for a few minutes. The weight of her sins pressed down on her heart and it took everything not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

“We’re done”. He turned and walked out the door letting it slam behind him. Only then did Isabella let go of her death grip on the chair. She slid to the floor and cried.

\---------------------------------

The next show wasn’t far off and the girls were having no luck with Isabella. She blew them off every chance she got. Half of the time she did not go back to the hotel room to sleep. Mark had been murmuring about how “you can replace a guitarist or a drummer but not a LEAD SINGER”! Gabby was out of her mind with worry, but at this point Mia couldn’t care less. It had always been back and forth with Izzy and Pete. There was no doubt in her mind that they would get back together again. It was their “thing”. All she was worried about was getting Isabella to next show.

\---------------------------------

It was only a few minutes before they were supposed to go on The girls were already dressed and, backstage—there was no way Izzy could handle seeing him right now. She took a bottle out of her bag.

“Easy on the booze,” Mia frowned.

“I do what I want.” She made sure Mia was looking at her and took a sip straight from the bottle.

“You should seriously, stop it!” Izzy chuckled.

“I’m just trying to get drunk, Mia.”

“You’re already drunk. I’m just saying if you puke on stage I will kill you.” Gabby grabbed the bottle away from Izzabella. 

“Girl, I know this is hard on you but you are making this hard on us. Can you please just focus on the show? There’s two more songs and then we are on!” Isabella pushed her hair out of her face.

“Fine. I have to pee.” She stomped off to the dressing room to find her spare liquor bottle. I didn’t matter that Pete was gone it didn’t matter that no one cared about her or loved her. The warmth of the alcohol could wash all the pain away. Suddenly the room started to spin. Izzy tripped forward and her head hit the side of the coffee table. The room went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short... BUT IM MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER! So yes you paid for 6 chapters but this was a wild ride with my slow updates and this short chapter so the next chapter will be short too but its a bit more than what you asked I hope thats okay.


	7. One Mistake is all it takes

Fall out boy did one oncore, the crowd was in a frenzy. The boys stepped backstage expecting some peace but the crew was buzzing around frantically. Mia was standing off the the side tapping her foot angrily. Isabella was not back from the bathroom and the girls were supposed to go on. Gabby ran towards them.

“I just checked she’s not in the bathroom”. Mia rolled her eyes.

“She’s probably trying to avoid seeing Pete. I’ll go check the dressing room”. Pete watched Mia turn in the other direction purposely avoiding eye contact with him. He stood waiting for… he didn’t know. Maybe he just wanted to see her? Patrick clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hey man, let’s go-” A blood curdling scream echoed down the hallway. Gabby was sprinting in an instant. Pete stood frozen. Mia’s voice cried out again.

“HELP, SOMEONE HELP”. Everyone was running now, the band and the crew members all lead by Pete. He burst through the door to see Mia cradling Isabella’s bleeding head in her lap. Gabby was on the phone with 911. Pete dropped to his knees next to her unconscious body checking for a pulse. And… there it was. He breathed a sigh of relief but only momentarily. 

“The paramedics are on the way”.  
\------------------------------------------

Pete rode in the ambulance with her, refusing to leave her side. His face was the first she saw when she woke up. The hospital room was white and Isabella couldn’t quite make out everything. But Pete was there, sitting right next to the bed she was in. She reached out for him.

“Bella? You’re awake! It’s okay now... I’m here”. He took her hand. She smiled weakly. She closed her eyes again feeling a bit woozy. Pete could hear the nurse and the doctor mumbling amongst themselves. 

“Little to late…pregnancy isn’t… even know”? She opened her eyes shocked.

“Wait,” He turned to her a smile breaking across the stress in his face. “You’re Pregnant”? Isabella was shocked. She looked up at the nurse.

“I am? Am I pregnant”? The doctor and the nurse shared a look. The doctor took a step forward. His brows furrowed.

“You … were. I wish there was a nicer way to tell you, Miss Isabella. You’ve had a miscarriage.” The pressure of Pete’s grip was lost as his hand fell away from her’s. She gripped at the bedsheets, tears pooling in her eyes.

“But- but I didn’t feel anything”!

“Well it wasn’t really a baby yet. The embryo would have been the size of a grain of rice”. As the doctor went on Pete held his face in his hands. “With the rate of alcohol and drug consumption, the baby could not have survived without the risks of serious health defects”. The nurse took a step forward.

“At least now it won’t suffer”. Isabella couldn’t look up. Tears plopped down onto the rough hospital sheets. Pete glared at the nurse. Both her and the doctor left the room. Isabella sobbed quietly into her hands. She couldn’t stay clean. She couldn’t keep her relationship intact and now she lost her baby. She couldn’t do anything right. Pete’s hand rubbed small circles on her back.

“It’s going to be alright, Bella”. 

The next few days were a blur. It seemed like the time Pete spent with her was getting shorter and shorter. He was weaning her of his presence. Sooner or later he would leave… or would he? They had almost had a baby once. Pete had seemed so happy. Maybe he would want to try again. This thought sparked hope in Isabella. Of course, he was still here after all. That meant Pete still loved her. He was sticking through all of this with her.

Isabella was discharged.

The following week was rough with everyone constantly watching her. They were trying to find a rehab group that was not going to be overrun with paparazzi. One of the girls slept in her room every night. It was uncomfortable. She felt like a child or like an animal at the zoo trapt in its cage, with a constant audience. Pete had stopped by few times to see how she was doing. He never said much. He must still be in shock. After everything she had put him through, She was going to make it better. Isabella would fight to make herself better for him. They would try again, get married, have a baby and be a family. 

These thoughts kept her going.  
\------------------------------------

She finally met up with Pete for lunch. It was a bit out of the way, a mom and pop shop. Though it was worth the drive to get out of the city away from the paparazzi. They sat across the booth from each other. For a nice lunch the tension was quite high. Her muscles strained to relax. Pete did not seem happy. His whole vibe was off. They both choked through small talk until finally...

“I really am glad that you are doing better… but I can’t do this, I can't be with you anymore”.

Hopes, dreams, plans for the future, gone. Her mind was reeling. Isabella thought this was going well. She was doing better! He had to see that, he just said he did!

“It’s all too much, the back and forth. The lying, the fighting, the drugs… you were HOSPITALIZED”. He paused. Pete wouldn’t make eye contact.

“You took our baby out of this world before it even had a chance”. Angry tears welled up in her eyes.

“I didn’t know”!

“It doesn’t matter Bella, you treat yourself like garbage! You don’t give YOURSELF a chance at life much less our baby. What would I have done if you DIED”?! The few customers in the restaurant were looking over at them. Pete calmed himself.

“But you didn’t think about that, did you”? 

Isabella’s voiced cracked, “I always think about you”. Pete sighed and stood from the table tossing a couple of bills down. Isabella reached out to grab his arm.

“Wait! We can-” Pete pulled away.

“No Isabella, it’s over”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there with me for so long. This was my first time writing about a band or drugs. I really hope I did your story justice.


End file.
